Underneath It All
by Miya-chan
Summary: AU Appearances can be decieving. What happens when Rory pretends to be Louise at a party? R/T eventually.


Title: Underneath It All

Author: Miya

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls; they belong to the WB and ASP. I also don't own _Fountainhead_ or the Gillian's Island Theme Song.

Rating: PG-13

Paring: Will be R/T eventually with a hint of Louise/Jess and some Louise/Tristan 

Author's Note: The idea of this story was inspired byJessS'_Masks, _(If you haven't read it yet, go read it, now) but in no way am I stealing her fantabulous fic.  This is **AU** so you know what that means, if the characters seem a bit out of character, they are because it's AU. But basically, they're the same people. And yes, I know Louise is a blonde, but for the sake of this fic, Louise has dark hair, like in Double Teamed. And Tristan? Tristan who? Tristan does not exist in the Chilton world, not yet anyway. And I will _try_ to finish this fic. Try's the key word.  A big thanks to my beta, Priya, who told me this didn't suck.  

** ******

** ******

**Chapter One**

Like all gossip, it starts with a hot girl 

Louise Grant rolled over onto her stomach. Twenty minutes of tanning and then she'd go get ready for Spencer Conley's party. Louise squinted in the sunlight when she heard the sliding door open. It was her father. Wonderful, she couldn't wait to find out what her newest plans were.

Louise watched her father's shoes walk in her direction and stop a few feet away, "Louise, I'd like a word with you inside." Her father's shoes turned around and headed back inside. 

Louise sighed and sat up. Great, this was going to mess up her schedule. Louise tried to figure out what she was going to do while she twisted her sea-green sarong into a halter dress. 'Cut down on tanning time, not try the new hair-do from _Jane or go to Spencer's party late? Go to the party late.' She put on her matching flip-flops and headed inside. Louise closed her eyes when she started to see bright flashes. When her eyes adjusted to the dark she headed down the hallway. Her flip-flops slapped against the marble floor and her feet, echoing through the hallway. Louise slowly opened the den door. "Daddy?"_

Anthony Grant beckoned his daughter into the room from his desk. He was on the phone, "What time is my flight? … Are you sure? All right, I'll see you on Friday. Bye."

Louise sat down in the chair in front of the desk, "Business trip?"

"New York."

Louise nodded, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Louise, the DuGreys of Boston are moving to Hartford. They're opening an office here and we have a chance of become business partners. They have a son your age, but I can't remember his name at the moment," Anthony began. He frowned when he saw Louise roll her eyes but he continued, "Now, as you know The Spotted Owl Fundraiser Costume Ball is this Saturday and I want you to-"

"_But Daddy," Louise pouted._

Anthony hesitated for a moment but firmly said, "No buts. I've let you off the hook before but this is very important to me. You are to go The Spotted Owl Fundraiser Costume Ball with this boy. Is that clear?"

She sighed, "Yes Daddy." It wasn't fair. She was going to skip the stupid ball and go see Jess Mariano. Louise stared at her fingernails; they were starting to chip. She'd have to repaint them before the party. When Anthony returned back to his work Louise slowly stood and left. 

"And Louise? I'm going to be in New York this weekend but I trust you will go to the ball because I will be talking to the DuGreys."

Louise frowned as she headed up the stairs. Lovely. Now she wasn't in the mood for tanning. God, how was she going to get out of going to the stupid ball. Louise flopped onto her bed trying to figure out how she was going to see Jess. Louise lay in bed for two hours before remembering the party. Louise got up and surveyed herself in the mirror. She decided the beachside look suited her and wasn't going to change for the party. Louise noticed a photo sitting on her dresser in the reflection. Louise turned around and grabbed the photo. It was of her and Rory Gilmore. Why hadn't she thought of that before? Louise smiled to herself and hoped Rory would be at the party. Louise set down the photo of the two brunettes and headed out the door. 

***

Louise pushed her way through the crowded room. Where could Rory Gilmore be? The library. "Looking nice, Grant!" Louise grinned at Brett Abercrombie before heading down the hallway to the library. Sure enough the brunette was sitting there, reading. "Hey Rory," Louise said sweetly. She closed her eyes. 'That came out way too sweet.'

Rory raised an eyebrow, "What do you want Grant?"

Louise grinned, Rory knew her too well. "You heard about The Spotted Owl Fundraiser thing, didn't you?"

"The costume ball? Yeah. What about it?"

"Are you going?" Louise felt childish whenever she crossed her fingers but she did it anyway. 

"Sort of. I'm going to be working there."

"Oh, that's right. You work at the country club. God, how is this going to work?" Louise chewed on her lower lip. 

Rory leaned forward, "Louise? What exactly are you planning? And what do I have to do with this?"

Louise pulled back her brown hair with a hair tie, "Um… well, you see. Daddy's setting me up with some guy whose father just happens to be the son of a promising business partner. But the thing is, I already sort of have plans..."

"With Jess?" Rory supplied.

Louise nodded, "Yeah, with Jess."

"Oh."

"And I was thinking, since you sort of look like me, you could pretend to be me." 

Rory shook her head, "Louise, no. I couldn't. I mean I have work and what if someone found out. I can't."

"Why not? Okay, just let me think about this. See, my original plan was to just have you come over before the ball and go as me but you have to work. So, now all I have to do is get a way for you to not work." 

"Still, I don't..." 

Louise cut off Rory, "Okay, here's the plan. You'll show up for work. You help out for a while, then about forty-five minutes before the ball starts, tell someone you're working with that you're not feeling well and you're going to home. Drive to my house, and you can pretend to be me for the night."

"Wouldn't your dad know that it wasn't you leaving the house?"

"Nope. Daddy is going to be on a business trip for the weekend." 

"You're obviously going to run into this guy more that once. Don't you think he's going to that Louise Grant has changed?"

"It's a costume ball Rory. You'll be wearing a mask. And the dress should fit you fine. You don't need to worry about it since you're the size of a stick. And he shouldn't notice the difference because he shouldn't care."

Rory was running out of excuses, "I… I don't know…"

Louise pouted, "Please, Rory. Just this once, for me? Be a pal."

Rory sighed, "Okay. Fine. Just this _once_."

Louise let out a squeal, "Thank you!" Louise gave Rory a hug. "I'll call with the details tomorrow, okay?" Louise gave Rory one more hug before dancing out the door.

Rory rolled her eyes and returned to _Fountainhead._

***

"You know, it's not going to work," Paris said. Rory had just finished telling Paris Louise's plan. 

Rory closed her eyes, 'Great, just what I need a pessimistic thought.' Rory finished eating her sandwich, "What are you talking about?" 

Paris shrugged, "Something's bound to go wrong. We're talking about Louise and her schemes here."

"You're not very good at being the supportive friend are you?" Rory frowned.

Paris shook her head, "Even if you're doing this for her, you can't just lie to your manager."

Rory sighed, "Well, what else am I supposed to do? If I ask her if I can get Saturday off and she says no, which she most likely will, then if I fake sick she's going to know."

"Good point."

The Gilligan's Island Theme Song filled the air. Paris rolled her eyes as Rory took her call. "Hello?"

"Rory? It's Louise. Come by my house after you get off work, you can try on the dress and I'll give you details on this guy. Okay? Great! Bye!"

"But..." Rory started but Louise had already hung up. Rory growled and hit the end button.

Paris grinned, "Louise and her plans leave no room for anyone else." 

Rory glanced at her watch, "I've got to get back to work. I'll see you later." Rory got up off the bench and headed back into the Hartford Country Club.

"Rory Gilmore, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into," the blonde said to the retreating figure.

And she didn't.


End file.
